1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle gear shift indicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle gear shift indicator including a notification device that generates a shift notification corresponding to one or more gear shifts based on a continuous operation time of the shifter.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrically adjustable derailleurs that are controlled by shifting mechanisms. When a shift lever of the shift mechanism is actuated, a signal is sent to the derailleur to cause the derailleur to shift the bicycle chain to the designated gear. The shift mechanism can provide an indication of the shifting operation.